Twilight Princess: Soul searching
by KittyKatEmo
Summary: Two years on from Midna, Link begins to have strange feelings. He doesn't feel the same as he used to and things are turned upside down when a woman arrives and asks about Twilight. Link decides to find out what he needs by soul searching. LxZ? LxM? LxI?
1. Chapter 1

**SheenaFujiFilm: Hm, well, my cousin thought up all these ideas and asked me to write a story about it. I don't know why she couldn't do it herself... **

**Midna: Because she's lazy?**

**SFF: Yeah, probably...**

**Midna: No, DEFINATELY! Or maybe it's because you have no life?...**

**SFF: All true! Well, I guess I should start...**

**Midna: SFF owns a goldfish and nothing more!**

**SFF: Chapter One: Strange girl**

It had been 2 years since Twilight shrouded Hyrule, since Ganondorf's threat and since Zant's attack. Link had gotten used to things being 'normal' again. He was closer to Ilia than ever before, but he still had an empty feeling inside of him. He had been spending a normal day in Ordon. Tending to the goats and showing the children his skills. But he still felt empty inside.

_'I like this life... I'm happy... So what's wrong?' _he thought to himself during his work. He was still wearing the green hero's garb he was given after freeing Faron province from Twilight.

The end of the day had finally come, and he and Epona began to round up the goats for the day.

"Great work Link!" Fado called. Link nodded and began to make his way home.

"H-hey!" Colin shouted, running over.

"Hi Colin."

"You look troubled. Is something wrong?" the boy asked. Link looked at Colin, wondering what to say.

"I fine... I guess.."

"Really? 'Cause you look bored. Or that you miss someone. What's wrong?"

_'Is this what it is? Boredom? I never thought I would miss running around in temples with Midna. It was life threatening but... I think I enjoyed it. And I know I really liked having Midna around...'_

"Um... No, I'm fine," Link replied, still pondering whether his empty feeling was boredom.

"Do you miss Ilia? She's only been gone a day. Actually, she comes back today!" Colin smiled. Link smiled back, but somehow, it didn't make him feel any better.

"Colin! Dinner's on!!" Uli shouted, holding Colin's 2 year old sister Sara.

"See you later Link!" Colin waved, and ran off home.

_'Am I bored? Or do I miss someone?...' _Link continued to think.

"Maybe you should do some soul searching?" Epona shrieked, knocking Link off her back.

"Owww..." he groaned, and looked up too see a woman in a black cloak.

"P-princess Zelda???" he assumed. He could see the woman's blue eyes and assumed it was her.

"No... But I take it you know her. I can't get into that castle without an acquaintance of hers."

"Only slightly..." Link mumbled rubbing his head. At that point, the woman noticed his hand, and the Triforce mark.

"Ah, so you are the Hero chosen by the gods..."

"W-what?!" Link gasped, staring at the girl. She raised her hands and took off her hood, revealing her long brown hair and dark blue eyes. She had a slight resemblance to Zelda, but wasn't related at all.

"I should introduce myself... My name is Mila. I'm looking for something within this land."

"Oh..." Link stood up, and had no idea what to say.

"And yourself?" Mila asked.

"O-oh!! Sorry! I'm Link!" He held and his hand, which Mila proceeded to shake.

"So I've been gone one day, and you're already off with someone else?!" Link spun around and saw Ilia.

"Huh? What do you mean? I've just met her. I'm just saying hi!" Link protested.

"What an interesting hu-... person..." Link suddenly looked at her.

_'Was she about to say human???' _he thought, and began to wonder who she was.

"What exactly are you looking for?" Link asked, deciding it would be better to find out what she wanted, just in case she was like Zant or Ganondorf.

"A friend," Mila replied. Link assumed this 'friend' was Zelda.

"If you already know the Princess, then you should have no problem meeting her," Link said, which made Mila grin.

"That all depends on which Princess you're talking about," she grinned. Link suddenly knew who she was talking about.

"Midna?!"

"I knew it! You've had a brush with other women while being the 'honourable' hero!" Ilia growled.

"Ilia, this is not the time!" Link sighed and faced Mila again.

"I am unknown to Princess Zelda. So unless you know where to find the Twilight Mirror, I need to speak with the Princess."

"I do know where Mirror is, but Princess Zelda has it under heavy security. You can only enter the Mirror Chamber if the Princess grants you entry," Link explained, which obviously annoyed Mila.

"Damn you Zant..." she spat. Link didn't ask her anything about what she knew about Zant since he knew she knew something about the Twilight Realm.

"Thank you for your help Link." Mila turned and began to leave.

"W-wait! I'll help you get to the Twilight Mirror! Like you said, I know Princess Zelda!"

"Y-YOU DO?!" Ilia gaped.

"It's okay. I can't drag you into this. I'll try to find another way," Mila replied, but Link wasn't taking no for an answer.

"There is no other way!" he told her. Ilia looked at Link, knowing what he was thinking.

"N-no!!! You can't go! It's dangerous! And you don't know if this girl is telling the truth! She could be anyone!" she pleaded.

"Ilia, I'll be fine, I promise." This scene was attracting attention from everyone in the village. Soon, they all assembled to see what was going on.

"Link, you're leaving?" Beth asked.

"Where are you going? Can we come?" Talo asked. Malo was stilling playing shopkeeper in Kakariko Village.

"Inadvisable..." Mila whispered darkly, not wanting any of the attention she was getting.

"Who is this girl anyway?" Bo asked, eyeing Mila.

"I'm going to help her find her friend," Link replied.

"Don't forget Ilia..." he whispered.

"I won't."

"Father! You can't let him go! What if it's a trap?!" Ilia demanded. Mila stood there in silence, considering whether she should leave or wait for Link to make up his mind.

"Link is an adult. He can take care of himself. You just have to put your trust in him!" Colin said. He could see that something had been wrong with Link for quite some time.

_'This could really help him...' _Colin thought.

"Ilia, this isn't about you, or anyone else... This is something I have to do for myself," Link explained. He confused everyone except Mila.

"L-Link..." Ilia whispered, not wanting to see him go off with this girl he had just met.

"If you are coming, then let's go. I'm going," Mila said, and once again began to leave Ordon.

"Take care!"

"Good luck!"

"Bring us a present!" the kids all called.

"C'mon Epona..." Link whispered, taking the horse with him.

When, Link caught up with Mila she had already reached the end of the bridge leading to Faron Woods. Then she stopped in her tracks. Link decided to ask her more about herself.

"Can you read minds?" he asked her. Mila turned around and faced him.

"No, but your facial expressions stated that something was wrong with you. I didn't know what you were thinking about, but when one is confused, they usually choose to go on a journey to find out if they can find that missing something inside of them," Mila explained.

"Oh, I see. So what do you know about Twilight?"

"Like you, I've had ties with Twilight-" she began.

"Are you a human?" Link suddenly asked.

"What do you think? If you think I'm human, I'm human. If you think I'm something else, then decide what that something else could be." Mila looked like a human, but her comments about Ilia made Link suspect she was something else.

"Now I have a question for you, Hero chosen by the gods."

"Okay..."

"You don't seem to happy in life. It could be for a variety of reasons. You might be lonely, you might be bored, or it could be love."

"Love?!" Link gasped. Mila grinned, and asked her question.

"But only you can say what is wrong with you. What might that be?"

Link paused to think about what Mila had just said. Even he was confused about his feelings.

"I... I don't know. I was really happy when I finally came back home 2 years ago. I had just seen Midna return to the Twilight Realm and Princess Zelda told me what would be going on around Hyrule to make sure an attack against Twilight wouldn't happen again. After a few months of being home, things felt normal again, but that was the problem. I wasn't feeling like I wanted normal."

"Seems to me like you miss being a hero. You haven't taken off the Hero's garb. There's nothing to stop you from changing out of it."

Link looked at his hand and his clothes, and began to wonder if she was right.

"Anyway, that's enough about getting to know each other. I'm sure we've touched on the main points. Now then, shall we go to the Princess?"

"Sure..."

**SFF: Okay! That'll do! It know it was short...**

**Midna: First Zelda fic, huh?**

**SFF: Yep! So please review and tell me what you think? Please???**

**Midna: Your school is a death trap...**

**SFF: I know! 4 fireworks went off today!**

**Midna: ...If the authouress lives, we'll see you at the start of the next chapter!**


	2. What's Wrong with Hyrule?

**SheenaFujiFilm: Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in ages, I've been on holiday**

**Midna: That doesn't really matter**

**SFF: Yeah I know**

**Midna: SFF owns a goldfish and nothing more!**

**SFF: Chapter Two: What's wrong with Hyrule? **

Link and Mila left Faron Woods, and into the vast field of Hyrule. The sun was beginning to set, but that wasn't going to stop the pair from progressing.

"The fastest route is going straight north. We'll get there in no time if we ride Epona," Link told Mila, whose mind was elsewhere.

"R-Right."

"What's up?" Mila looked across the peaceful field, having memories of when it was once infested with monsters. But that wasn't what was bothering her.

"Something is wrong. Can you feel it?"

"Hmm..." Link looked around. A brisk wind blew and he shut his eyes to see if he could sense the feeling Mila had.

"I can feel something but... I don't know what it is. It could be good it, could be bad."

"Yes... Let's keep our guard up."

"Yeah!"

"So, we're going north? And using this... thing?"

"This 'thing' is a horse! And her name is Epona!"

"Oh, I see. So we ride Epona straight to Castle Town?"

"Yes. I already said that. You weren't listening, were you?"

"Obviously not! So, how do you know Princess Zelda? Old flame?" Mila asked, as she and Link mounted Epona.

"No. You obviously know about Twilight's invasion. That's when I met her."

"And you also met Midna?"

"Well, I met Midna first. She introduced me to Princess Zelda."

"That must have been fun."

"What's with all the questions?"

"Er, sorry, I was just wondering. I mean, it's not everyday you meet a farm boy who knows the Princess of Hyrule and the Twilight Princess."

"I see what you mean," Link sighed, barring his teeth, wishing Mila wouldn't refer to him as a farm boy.

"Did you enjoy hanging out with Midna?"

"By the end of things, yes, I really liked having her around. But when I first met her, she was the bossiest, most annoying person I had ever met. She was really insensitive too. But then somewhere along the way, she changed. She suddenly became sensitive, and she actually began to care about other people instead of just herself. Then I saw her true form, after her curse was broken," Link said, in a daze as the memory shot through his mind.

"She looks pretty stunning, doesn't she?" Mila grinned, tricking Link's response.

"Oh yeah, pretty amazing- I mean-!"

"Hehehe!!!" Mila giggled. Link blushed and quickly changed the subject.

"What about you? How do you know Midna?"

"She's my lead- uh! She's my friend." Mila stuttered looking down.

"Were you about to say leader? Are you a human?"

"O-Of course I'm a human! Are you trying to insult me?!"

"N-No, I'm sorry! But seriously, were you about to say Midna was your leader?"

"NO!!!" Mila shouted, which made Link decide not to question her anymore.

"Anyway, you speak of Midna like you really thought something of her. What could that mean, hmm? I thought you had that little human girl who I met in your village. What does it mean Link? Hmm?" Mila smirked. Link suddenly paused and began to think about that.

_'We were friends. She never seemed concerned about my well being until after Zelda healed her when she was purified by Lanayru's light. But I guess any leader would worry about their people if they were in the situation Midna was in. We became close friends after that. I liked her as friend. But with the way this Mila girl keeps going on, it would seem like I thought much more about Midna than meets the eye. But that can't be true, because I have Ilia. She's been with me for as long as I can remember. I really care about her... Don't I? Why is Mila doing this? And who is she? I wouldn't like to ask her. She looks like she can be really scary. Like Midna- Midna again?! What's wrong with me?... Maybe Mila is right... But why would I feel anything for Midna? We were just friends, comrades. Ilia's the one I'm with. She's the one I should always be talking about, not Midna. Soul searching is pretty difficult when some weirdo comes along and confuses you... Not that I mean to offend Mila or anything.' _Link thought to himself, babbling away about who cared more about, Ilia or Midna. He was thinking so much, he didn't notice when they arrived at the entrance to Castle Town.

"HEY!" Mila shouted. Link jumped and saw Mila standing on the ground. She's already dismounted Epona.

"O-Oh! Right! Sorry!" Link laughed nervously, trying to keep cool.

"You were probably think about girls, right?" Mila mumbled, but Link still heard her.

"Um, let's go in now."

"Right." The pair entered the city just after the sun had set, so it was much quieter and not as busy as it would have been at midday. As they arrived at the castle gates, they were confronted by 2 guards.

"Halt! Hyrule Castle is off-limits to civilians!" one of them growled. Mila moved her cloak and revealed a sword, but Link quickly stopped her from drawing it.

"I seek an audience with Princess Zelda. Please tell her Link from Ordon wishes to see her."

"Very well." One of the guards left into the castle while the other waited with Link and Mila. The guard return and signalled to his colleague to put his weapon down.

"Link from Ordon, you may enter. Is that girl with you?"

"Yes."

"Very well. Follow me. I will take you to the princess." The guard lead Link and Mila into the castle's courtyard, which had changed a considerable amount since the last time he had been there. It had been rebuilt since Ganondorf destroyed part of the castle when battling with Midna. The surrounding walls had all fallen. The entire area was now a garden, but there were still plans for some building work, such as watchtowers and storage shelters. A new statue of the 3 goddesses was also being built in the centre of the courtyard in front of the entrance of the castle.

After entering into the castle, Princess Zelda straight away greeted Link.

"Link, it has been so long," she smiled.

"It's good to see you too princess, but it is not me who has come to see you. This girl here wishes to see you regarding Twilight."

"T-Twilight?!" Zelda gasped. Mila smiled and nodded.

"I need to get there. It's important I get there as soon as possible!" Mila said, not bothering to explain who she was or why she needed to get to Twilight so badly.

"I cannot allow that. Besides, even if I could, you wouldn't be able to access the Mirror Chamber. Gerudo Desert is inaccessible."

"What?! Why?!" Mila demanded, suddenly vexed.

"Have you heard of the strange incidents occurring throughout Hyrule? That desert was was no exception."

"Strange... incidents? What kind?" Link asked.

"Death Mountain has frozen over, the water at Zora's Domain is decreasing rapidly and the only reason water remains is because Snow Peak is melting. There are abnormal climate changes throughout Hyrule, which is evident in the desert. It constantly rains there. The sand has become quick sand. Anyone who walks on the sand sinks. That's why you can't get into the Mirror Chamber," Zelda explained. Mila barred her teeth and clenched her fist.

"So it has begun..." she whispered, with neither Link or Zelda hearing what she said.

"So basically what you're saying is that Death Mountain's climate is now freezing, like in Peak Province, and not even the lava can melt the ice. Zora's Domain has Death Mountain's climate, as does Peak Province, so everything is very hot there, and the ice is melting. And Gerudo Desert has constant rainfall?" Link asked, summarising what Zelda had just said.

"Correct."

"Princess, if I can solve these problems, will you let me go into the Mirror Chamber?" Mila asked.

"If there is something you can do about the problems, please do and yes, I will grant you entry into the Mirror Chamber," Zelda replied, wondering if Mila could really help Hyrule.

"Thank you. Link, thanks for helping me. You can go home if you want," Mila said, still not wanting to drag Link into her affairs.

"...No, I'm going to help you. Besides, I think I need to talk to you about a few things."

"Wh-What?! Why you-! Can't you-! Argh... Okay, fine, you can help me, but I can do this alone!"

"It's okay. I want to help."

"Yes, fine! Princess, when we go to the desert, I want you to be there. I want you to meet with Midna as well," Mila said. Zelda blinked in shock, and nodded, knowing that Mila was either planning something terrible, or simply a good person.

"Very well."

"Thank you. Link, let's go."

"Right." They left the castle grounds and went back into Castle Town.

"So, where do you think we should go first?" Mila asked Link.

**SFF: We'll pick that up next chapter!**

**Midna: Please review and give your thoughts! And you better say that me and Link belong together!!!**

**SFF: Do you? Or does Link belong with Ilia? Or even Zelda?**

**Midna: SHUT UP!!! HE'S MINE!!!**

**SFF: ...See you all next time!**


	3. The frozen mountain

**SheenaFujiFilm: Hi!**

**Midna: You're finally updating!**

**SFF: Not only have I been busy with life, I've had other stories to update!**

**Midna: Whatever! Just get on with this!**

**SFF: Okay!**

**Midna: SFF owns a goldfish and nothing more!**

"So, where do you want to go next?" Mila asked Link. She was desperate to solve Hyrule's problems, and she knew she was the only one who could do it.

"Well, we could head to Kakariko Village. Going there is the only way to reach Death Mountain."

"Death Mountain is the one that's frozen, isn't it?"

"Yes, that's right. I have several friends living in Kakariko. I'm a little bit worried about them."

"Right, let's go. By the way, I've noticed that you are well equipped. Where did you get those items from?" Mila asked, looking at the variety of weapons Link was carrying.

"Yeah, I got these when I was traveling with Mi... uh... Midna."

"What was with that pause?"

"N-Nothing, sorry."

"Whatever you say. So we're taking Epona again?"

"Yeah." The pair mounted the horse again and went to Kakariko as quickly as possible. Link's pause while talking about Midna got him thinking once again.

_'I had to mention Midna. There was no other way of explaining where I got all these weapons from without mentioning her... Was there?' _Link thought to himself, but he decided to concentrate on where he was going instead of losing track and embarrassing himself again.

They arrived at Kakariko quite quickly. It was pretty late in the night now, so everyone in the village was asleep.

"It's quite late, so let's head straight to Death Mountain," Link suggested. Mila agreed. The climbed the now replaced ladder to get up to the home of the Gorons. There was a freezing wind blowing, one that chills you right to the bone. As soon as Mila got to the top, she stopped to look at a frozen Goron. When Link got to the top, he saw it too.

"Is there a way to unfreeze him?" Link asked.

"Yes," Mila replied. She rubbed her hands together and a flame appeared in between them. She held the flame to the ice and it soon defrosted the Goron.

"Phew... It's freezing! I wonder if our hot springs are still warm..." he babbled.

"What's happening here?" Link asked.

"I don't really know! One day, a man appeared and dropped a... um... how did he put it? 'A huge monster from the past' I think..."

"Was it... goat like?" Mila asked. Link suddenly looked at her and began to suspect she was the one who had done all of this.

"Yes, but soon he was frozen by this climate. The great Darbus tried to get rid of him, but he got frozen too. Ever since then, we've all been freezing!"

"Who was the man that appeared here?" Link asked.

"I'm not sure. He had a big cloak and was hooded. And dark red eyes."

"As I thought..." Mila whispered, knowing exactly who the Goron was talking about.

"Where is this 'past monster'?" Mila asked.

"Just a little further from this place. It shouldn't take you long to get there. I heard Darbus say that if we defeat the monster, we will break the magic and get our wonderful hot climate back!"

"I understand. We will try to defeat it as soon as possible," Mila said, and the pair walked off. Link knew Mila knew something, so he decided to ask her what she knew.

"Do you know what's going on out here?" he asked. Mila ignored him and started to walk faster. Link sighed and decided to leave her alone and began to catch up to her. They had to fight the blistering cold wind which only got stronger as they got closer to the location the monster.

"There it is!" Mila said, glaring at it.

"What is it?" Link asked.

"It's called Goht. It appeared in the world parallel to this one centuries ago. I believe the world was called Termina."

"I see... Was it defeated?"

"Yes. By your ancestor."

"R-Really?" Linked gaped, quite surprised that his ancestor did the same as he did and began to think about his family bloodline, however that was only momentary.

"I'm going to unfreeze it. It'll go haywire and destroy everything in its path. We have to defeat it as quickly as possible. Are you ready?"

"Wait- Actually, forget it. Let's do this," Link said. He was about to ask her about how she was able to create fire with her hands, but then he decided to save it for later.

"Here I go." She rubbed her hands together at a quicker pace and soon enough, as large fire appeared in the palm of her hands. Link drew his sword and Mila held the flame to the frozen monster. As the ice unfroze, Goht slowly started to move. Mila quickly jumped away and drew her sword. By this time, Goht was now completely defrosted and began looking around, with a confused expression on his face. He then let out a roar and began to charge. He went straight for Mila, who quickly dodged him. Link drew the ball & chain and aimed for Goht's legs, but only slightly missed. Mila jumped on to Goht's head to try and stab in, but then Link actually hit Goht's legs with the ball & chain on his second time and Mila fell off. She quickly recovered and both she and Link began slashing away at it. Goht gave a huge cry of pain and released severval bombs. Mila jumped back on to Goht's head as he got up again and Link jumped away from the bombs so he wouldn't be caught in the explosion. Mila managed to find Goht's weak point on its head and drove her sword into it. As he fell, Link delivered the final blow by using the Finishing Blow. Goht let out one last cry before disintegrating and leaving his remains in the form of a mask.

"I guess Godwin will be happy with this," Mila said to herself, picking up the mask. As she did the, a ray of sunlight shone over them and revealed the frozen Darbus. The sun began to shine brighter and brighter. As it did so, the area began to unfreeze. The only area that wouldn't unfreeze was the area Darbus was standing on. Mila looked at the ice crystal that encased Darbus and realised what it was. She walked over to it and her hand began to glow. She thrust her hand into the crystal and it shattered, freeing Darbus and unfreezing the rest of the area. Spring had come to the mountains.

"Phew..." Link sighed in relief as his body temperature began to increase. He then turned to Mila.

"Well, I suppose you have some questions for me!" Mila laughed, knowing exactly what Link wanted.

"I do indeed."

"Allow me to explain. You see, your suspicions of me not being human are all correct. I'm not a human. I'm a Twili."

"But... you look human!"

"Yes, it's disgusting isn't it? When Zant overthrew Midna, he knew I would interfere. So he cast me out to this world and exposed me to some light rays and purified me. I believe the same thing happened to Midna..."

"It did. Princess Zelda saved her. What happened to you?"

"I was lying in the spring, in a huge amount of pain and dying. Then a beam of light shone and I saw the Great Fairy before me. She healed my wounds and I suddenly took the form of a human, and I was told that I was no longer Twili. But I will never call myself a human! I was born a Twili and I will die a Twili!"

"Oh... Well... What's your relationship with Midna?"

"There are several tribes in Twilight. Midna is from the main tribe which specialises in Shadow magic. She is from the Narayru tribe. The leaders of that tribe are the ones who become the leader of Twilight, which is why Midna is the Twilight Princess. I'm the leader of the secondary tribe Faruse. We specialise in the magic of the Earth. Anyway, I've been trying to get back to Twilight since the Great Fairy healed me, but I've never been able to find my way there. I don't know this world at all..." Mila looked into the air with a sad look in her eyes.

"I see. I have one last question."

"Yes?"

"I saw Midna kill Zant. He can't be the one causing trouble. Who is it?"

"His name is Jenga. He's a rogue warrior from my tribe. He has always opposed Shadow magic and constantly tried to persuade me to turn against Midna. But the leaders of each tribe in Twilight are considered to be the brothers and sisters of our leader. Midna was practically my sister, and I'm very good friends with her. Jenga, however, felt that the magic of the Earth was the superior magic and that our Faruse tribe deserved to be Twilight's main tribe. After his repeated attempts to crush Midna failed, he disappeared and we haven't seen him since. But now that I'm out of the picture of Twilight... I have no idea what he has done or what he plans to do. But I must get to Midna before something horrible happens, if it hasn't happened yet."

"I understand. I'll help you the best I can!"

"...Thanks. Anyway, it's morning now. Didn't you say you had some friends to visit?"

"Oh, yeah! I'll get right on it!"

**SFF: I'll leave it there!**

**Midna: So short?**

**SFF: There was a bit an information overload in that chapter. Well, for me it was an information overload. Anyway, people may want to rest their brains.**

**Midna: It was an overload for you because you're retarded! Everyone else is smarter than you!**

**SFF: Yeah, I know!**

**Midna: Well, whatever! Please review!**

**SFF: Thanks for reading! See you soon!**


End file.
